Blanks for boxes having                a rectangular bottom panel, a first rectangular side panel joined to a first side of said bottom panel,        a second rectangular side panel joined to a second side of said bottom panel opposite the first side thereof,        a first rectangular end panel joined to a first end of said bottom panel,        a second rectangular end panel joined to a second end of said bottom panel opposite the first end of said bottom panel and having a free end side opposite said second end of said bottom panel,        a first rectangular corner panel joined to a first side of said first end panel,        a second rectangular corner panel joined to a second side of said first end panel opposite the first side thereof,        a third rectangular corner panel joined to a first side of said second end panel,        a fourth rectangular corner panel joined to a second side of said second end panel opposite the first side thereof,        a rectangular top panel joined to said first end panel such that it is arranged at the side of said first end panel opposite to the side where said bottom panel is joined to said first end panel,        a first rectangular top side panel joined to a first side of said top panel,        a second rectangular top side panel joined to a second side of said top panel opposite the first side thereof, and        a rectangular top end panel joined to said top panel such that it is arranged at the side of said top panel opposite to the side where said first end panel is joined to said top panel,are well known in the art, for example from the International Fibreboard Case Code, also called the FEFCO-ESBO code, 11th Edition, 2007. In this code, different blanks for folding boxes are specified. Subsection 0400 of this code shows “folder-type boxes”, i.e. boxes, which are completely formed by folding special blanks and closing them in particular by gluing or taping. Under code 0410 a box of the type having panels is listed above is shown. Blanks of this type are particularly suited for automatically folding boxing at automated packaging stations. Similar blanks are shown in DE 20 2005 002 860 U1.        
With these blanks, the height of the boxes is defined by the lengths of the first and second end panels, the length being the dimension of said panels seen perpendicular to the side, along which they are joined to the bottom panel. Upon folding the box, the first and second end panels are folded upwardly along the sides, along which they are joined to the bottom panel so that their respective length defines the height of the box. The top panel will be folded along the side, along which it is joined to the first end panel towards the free end side of the second end panel.
In the boxes known from the documents mentioned above, the length of the top end panel (the length being seen in the same direction as the length of the first and second end panels) and the widths of the first and second side panels as well as the widths of the first and second top side panels (the width being the dimension of the panels perpendicular to the length) are all approximately the same, which leads to very stable boxes. However, if a box is folded from such blank, the free end sides of the first and second top side panels and the top end panel terminate approximately along three sides of the bottom panel forming a slot between the respective free end sides and the bottom panel, which is difficult to cover with a sealing tape, since such tape would have to be folded by approximately 90° to run in part over the top end panel, the first and second top side panels and the bottom panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,712 discloses a blank, in which the widths of the first and second side panels and the first and second top side panels are approximately half of the length of the first and second end panels so that after folding them to a box they form a slot between them in approximately the middle of the height of the box. In order to provide sufficient stability, the blank is provided with an “inner” end panel that is joined to the second end panel along the side opposite to the side, along which the second end panel is joined to the bottom panel, so that this inner end panel can be folded such that it extends substantially parallel to the bottom panel and the top panel can rest on this inner panel.
However, in order to allow best access to the inside of the box, the inner panel should not be folded before items are put into the box. Moreover, while the first and second side panels and the first and second top side panels in the folded box meet along lines running approximately parallel to the bottom panel in approximately half of the height of the box, a slot is defined between the free end side of the top panel and the line, along which the inner panel is folded from the second end panel towards the inside making it difficult to cover such slot with a sealing tape. A similar blank is shown in GB 1 248 131, in which the second end panel again is provided with an “inner panel” that has to be folded towards the inside of the box, making an additional folding operation necessary and delimiting the access to the inside of the Box.
FR 2 861 370 shows a blank, in which the first and second end panels and the top side panel all have approximately the same length corresponding to the height of the folded box. The first and second side panels and the first and second top side panels have a width of more than half of the height of the folded box but less in the total height, in order to allow an overlap between the first side panel and the first topside panel respectively between the second side panel and the second top side panel, which are provided with means for sticking them together, allowing a certain minimum stability which for the purpose of these type of boxes is sufficient, since they are not intended for sending items but for transporting pastries from a bakery shop to one's home.